Together Again
by GreyBlur
Summary: The gang all met at camp, then sent to different schools. Their friendship is still strong, but will it last after such a long time away? Lots of couples/POVs.AU. Complete summary inside. Sorry guys!


**hiiiiiiiii! I know im neglecting my other responsibilities, but this has been nagging me for life foreverr!**

**Summary: Two years. It has been two years since they were together for the last time. Now they are all going to the same highschool, as planned. Why were they so nervous to see their best friends? AU**

**No gods, no monsters. No prophecy.  
>But High school doesn't seem any better.<br>**

**Disclaimer: *weep* I do not own PJO&CO.**

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

They had planned to stay the night at Grover Underwood's house the night before they saw..._them._

They hadn't planned who was in charge of setting the damn alarm clock.

So, there they were, at seven twenty three, sleeping on the living room floor, like rocks when Nico woke up screaming.

Nico sat up, disturbed. His nightmare was comical, really. It had been Thalia chasing him through camp with a stick like she did the last day he saw her. They were thirteen then.

You see, the whole gang met at Camp Half-Blood a camp for children whom are diagnosed with ADHD and/or dyslexia. Even though every child that went to the North Shore camp had an eerie feeling there was another reason for their presence there. It was all too...coincidental. They told them it would all make sense in high school, end of story.

And frankly, the group didn't want to question it. They were all best friends, and really, curiosity killed the cat, right?

Anywho, there Nico was, panting, clutching his arm where Thalia punched him. He calmed his heartbeat, only for it to be picked up again when he saw the time.

"GUYS!" Nico yelled, standing up. He ran around the large, environment friendly living room and kicked his closest guy friends awake.

The guys had been together forever. At least, it seemed that way. Nico and Percy were cousins, but everyone met each other when they were nine...at camp. Everyone always thought it was strange that even Percy and Nico (who were practically inseparable) hadn't even known of each other's existence till camp.

That said, it was pretty much okay for a fifteen year old kid to run around kicking his 'bros'. And Nico did.

Grover moaned out something about enchiladas and Connor Stoll woke up to be face-to-face with Charles Beckendorf. They both screamed - like _men_- and shot up. Travis Stoll woke up, laughing, only imagining what exactly the reason for his brother and the huge, African American to be screaming was. And it's safe to say Travis had a wild imagination in his dirty-blond curly head of his.

Eventually, the boys were all awake and Nico had stopped hyperventilating and looking around for a petite girl.

"Dude," Percy Jackson muttered, wiping his hand across his face before pointing at Nico sleepily. Percy's unruly black hair stuck out everywhere. "Calm down. We have time. We'll get you all dolled up for Thalia, clad in emo shirts and all." He waved his arm around, making gestures to Nico's Bring Me the Horizon t-shirt.

Nico turned red, which was something considering him and his ten-month older sister, Bianca were pale as can be for olive-toned Italians. "Shut up. That crazy chick can drown in the ocean for all I care."

Thing is, Nico cared. A lot.

But he was a fifteen year old boy, who didn't really want to admit his crush- er, man-fancy - for Thalia.

Percy shrugged, secretly glad Nico, his own flesh and blood, hadn't come up with a more inappropriate retort including a beautiful blonde haired girl...

Grover finally came out of his haze and checked the time. Seven thirty.

"Guys, I know we all miss the girls," he started deep-with-emotion, earning glares and groans from his bros; Grover was always sentimental, "but you know they'll be pretty pissed if we don't look nice even after two years in boarding school. I mean, come on. The only one who has seen a girl in the past two years is Percy and Nico. And Bianca is related."

"She lives with me! And I'm not too thrilled about it, so don't make it sound like _I_ got it good." Percy complained. It was way too early for talking about Bianca and her...rules of the house. Percy's house, nonetheless. Nico's eyes were wide, like a little boy's and he was nodding, completely agreeing with Percy.

"Is she really that bad?" Luke muttered, the started blushing from his question. "I mean, is she still annoying?"

Nico scowled. Percy grinned. "She's worse than before. Its called PMS, Lover boy."

Luke looked away, mumbling I-don't-knows and I-don't-cares.

Bianca was tough, that's true, but she really was a great sister and friend.

"Two years..." Beckendorf croaked in his morning-voice. His hand were clutching his knees, his eyes far away in thought.

The boys stopped bickering and they all started to reminiscent.

"Remember when Trav and I put a spider in Annabeth's bunk?" Connor asked, shaking his curly head at such a childish prank. He had so many new, _mature_ pranks up his sleeve for Katie Gardner.

Chuckles floated through the Underwoods' living room as the boys remembered the day they all had to hide for hours from Annabeth.

"Or the time Thalia chased Nico around the camp with a stick? Oh man." Travis howled with laughter.

The laughing died down after a few moments. They thought of that week.

"That was the week Juniper was in the hospital." Grover said sullenly, looking away.

The boys avoided eye contact with each other. They had all grown up to fast. They knew life and death was unpredictable. They might act immature, but they were mature. Whether people saw it or not, they knew more than fifteen year olds should about fate.

A short, brown haired woman stood in the midst of the teens. "Boys, I don't know why you're so quiet, but you have less than a half hour to get to school."

They all broke out of their reveries. "Sorry, Mom," Grover muttered, brushing past her, trailed by the boys.

Mrs. Underwood shook her head sadly. She knew how much Grover had suffered silently during those scary years.

The boys got dressed fast and ate pancakes and drank coffee even faster. Ten minutes before eight, they were out the door.

Nico and Connor were racing down the street on their skateboards. The rest were walking, babbling nonsense.

"Nice Ray Bans, Perce." Travis blurted out, in the middle of a conversation about the last school they all went to.

"Nice face." Percy responded quickly. His eyebrows scrunched together as his words sunk in. "Wait a second.."

"Can we end this convo?" Luke snapped, sounding more mature than them, but in truth, was equally awkward.

"Sure." Charles said.

They didn't speak at all until they were in front of the school.

_Half Blood's Hero Academy._

"They say this is why we all went to Camp Half-Blood." Chris Rodriguez said ominously. It was the first thing he said that morning. It didn't surprise the others. Chris had never been the most talkative person, even after the gang of bad kids manipulated him two years before.

Nico rode up next to Percy and snapped his skateboard into his hands. "Its supposed to be the place all the questions are answered."

_"Why the fuck are we acting so mysterious?_" Connor asked, annoyed. After all the shiz that happened at camp, he wasn't sure if he even _wanted_ answers. It seemed like nothing could stay the same.

The guys couldn't agree more, even if Connor was being vulgar.

"Why the fuck are we standing still, gawking at the freaking place?" Percy grinned his lopsided grin, relaxing everyone like if-Percy-is-cool-with-it-I-am-too. "I don't know 'bout you guys but I kind of _missed_ being punched all the time."

"Yeah," Nico, ever-the-sidekick, agreed. "And besides, Connor, m'boy, I am just a mysterious person." He laughed a friendly laugh.

"Art thou, papa?" Connor asked in a foreign accent.

"'Tis true, son, tis true."

"You guys are fucked up." Grover laughed.

"Oh, pish posh, you know it relieves the stress, you old goat," Travis joined in, ruffling Grover's curly brown locks.

"Wanna know what relieves stress? My foot up your a-"

"Look!" Beckendorf pointed at a group of girls near the door, looking around and arguing, yet confused. Well, most of the them seemed confused. There was always the few that were above confusion...Namely, Thalia and Annabeth.

Even from far away, they could all tell the girls got prettier. They had _curves_, and _long hair and legs._ And the best (or worst, for Nico) part, it looked like the one that looked like Nico had the same pair of black and red striped skinny jeans on.

"Dude..." Connor looked incredulously at a red Nico. Nico put his hand up, silencing him before he could even start.

"I know."

"What should we do?" Chris gulped.

Percy took off his Ray Bans and stuffed them into his black backpack. He grinned evilly, staring at a certain confident-looking blond.

"I'll tell you what..."

* * *

><p>They barely made it out the door on time. Which really ticked Annabeth off, considering she planned the whole morning.<p>

But of course Thalia had to have an extra minute in the bathroom with Silena, applying her thick black eyeliner, which screwed everything up.

Nevertheless, Annabeth herded them all out of her door, walking about as fast as her long legs could.

They reached the school. They walked right up to the steps before freezing simultaneously.

"Woah," Thalia, with her short pixie hair gelled and spiked, said urgently. She pointed her finger at her best friend, who self consciously patted down her long, curly, bond hair. "Since you had us all in military-mode this morning, I didn't connect the dots."

"What dots?" Annabeth asked, offended, her hands on her curvy hips.

"That today is the day we get to see our favorite idiots!" Thalia gripped Annabeth's shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"And your favorite Italian." Silena chirped, examining her nails. She flipped her long straight black hair and giggled, ignoring Thalia's glare.

"I thought _I_ was your favorite Italian!" Bianca whined, stuffing her small hands into her jeans' pocket. She was ignored.

"Idiots?" Annabeth raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sure Clarisse has a better, more colorful word, but you wouldn't like it, so..." Thalia muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Clarisse asked, excited. "Oh! Yes. Yes. That very special word is dou-"

"School grounds!" Juniper squeaked, twirling her shoulder-length auburn hair. She was breathing heavily; the walking tired her out, admittedly.

Clarisse grumbled and turned towards Silena.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh, our favorite idiots! Yes. Well, aren't you guys nervous?" Thalia asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Aren't you?" Annabeth countered, walking away from Thalia's grip.

"No. Well, yes, atually, I mean -gah?- what if Nico is stronger or taller than me? How am I supposed beat him up?"

"I don't know about 'strong', Thals, but I'm sure _everyone_ is taller than you. At least, that's what Percy said." Bianca said sheepishly, like talking to Percy was something to be envied by the girls. Just one.

"Ha. Ha." Thalia responded dryly.

"To answer your question, yes, I am nervous. I can only imagine what kind of stupid ass pranks the brothers have in mind." Katie said loudly. Clarisse grunted in agreement, shoulder-bumping a preppy girl that tried to walk by Clarisse, glaring. The girl popped her gum and continued to walk. Good choice for her too, Clarisse didn't care where she was, glare at her and don't expect your teeth to stay in place. No one messed with her, except Percy. But that is a different story involving toilet water and a horn.

"So, let's all go into the school, get our schedules, and go to homeroom and-" Annabeth was cut off. Some tall boy walked directly in front of her, taking away her thoughts and catching her attention.

"Excuse me," a black haired boy said, his head turned down, hiding (or so he thought) his grin.

Annabeth, however, could never forget his smile.

She grabbed the boy's arm. It looked a little ridiculous: she was five six and he had to be five ten- and they looked like strangers from an on-looker. From an on-looker, she probably looked like a very moody girl grabbing a stranger because he bumped in front of her.

But she didn't have to tug because his head was up and he was grinning, soaking in her reaction.

Her eyes widened so much she looked like an owl with gray eyes.

"Seaweed Brain?" She asked incredulously.

"Wise Girl?" He asked, holding her in front of him by gripping her elbows. He grinned, his plan worked. Everyone was reuniting, happy.

So he thought.

Thalia was holding Nico by his hair in a not-so lovingly fashion.

The Stolls were being pushed around by Katie and Clarisse, watched by Chris.

Charles and Luke were having a civil discussion with Silena and Bianca.

Grover was trying to speak English with Juniper, who had no trouble at all with that language; she could speak French, her mother's tongue, if English was really a problem.

"O-M-G, guys!" Silena squealed, assessing what her long-time friends were doing. The only other normal ones - kind of - were Percy and Annabeth, staring at each other, examining what time has done to two of the best friends fate has ever created.

The Stolls were free from the girls' grasp and Nico had his hair back in his possession. Annabeth was about to punch Percy for god-knows-what.

"What?" Thalia snapped at Silena.

Silena smiled like Thalia was her pupil who just made a cute suggestion. "Guys, its been _two years_. We need to have a group hug!"

"Group hug?" Nico asked. Group hugs were so...happy and touchy.

It seemed at that moment that everyone realized each other for the first time.

Annabeth crushed Percy with a hug he was happy to return.

Others watched them with shocked yet I-_knew_-that-was-gonna-happen-they're-still-best-friends look on their faces.

After half a minute, Annabeth let go of Percy, but his hands were still on her waist, but were slowly falling to his side.

"It's been two fucking years, Percy, and you barely wrote to me!" Annabeth screeched like the good ole days and punched Percy in the gut.

Percy groaned, clutching his stomach. "Nice to see you too, Annabeth."

"Wow." Thalia said, whistling. "He hasn't even seen her for five minutes and he already has her swearing."

The rest of the girls stood there, shocked. Annabeth hadn't swore in years, and Percy shows up and _BAM!_

He made her do some crazy stuff, that everyone remembered._  
><em>

The bell rang.

The group all went inside, walking like they were in a daze.

Teachers were calling out their names, handing them schedules. Because the school was small, they all had the same homeroom.

The girls, walking together, like a herd, were followed by the guys, doing the same thing. In the good ole days, they would all be walking together, but it was different now. Time changes people, and its best not to open yourself up for hurt.

"I do not think your plan worked out, Percy. Annabeth wasn't fooled. She was pissed. Face it, she's too smart for you."

"Shut up, Nico. How's that bald spot coming along, hm?"

"Didn't you say you missed being punched?" Nico retorted.

"Every second of it." Percy grinned, staring at Annabeth's back. She was seriously beautiful. She had on dark skinny jeans and ballet flats. She was wearing a gray baggy sweater that hugged her hips just right and was off-the-shoulder.

Little did they know, the girls heard them.

"I can't believe it." Annabeth whispered to Bianca, who was noticing how eerily familiar Nico's pants were.

"What?"

"That it's been two years. And I punched my best friend as soon as I saw him."

"Meh. Don't sweat it. It's just Percy. I punch him all the time."

"Yeah, but you're related. And I haven't seen him in a while, so don't you think hitting him so soon was weird?"

"We're talking about Percy, right?" Bianca laughed. "He thinks his sunglasses aren't weird."

"...Are they?"

"I can't believe you asked that, Anna." Bianca laughed, stepping into the classroom. "Of course they are! God, don't you know him anymore? You two were like, the best of friends."

Annabeth didn't want to say or show it, but that hurt. Of course she knew him. At one time, better than anyone else. But then camp ended and they had to go to their separate boarding school. They were strangers. Who was Percy Jackson now?

She shook the disturbing thought away and sat in a chair. She expected Thalia to sit at her table, but she walked right by, sitting next to Nico. At first, Annabeth was confused until she realized, A there was no teacher in the room, and B, Nico asked her to unless she was too immature to not hurt him. Poor Thalia, she didn't understand Nico's reverse-psychology.

"Hey, Annabeth." She heard a voice. For a split second, she thought it was Percy, but then again, she didn't know if his voice was so deep and that she couldn't tell this voice from Adam's. She turned back around.

It was Luke. He was standing in front of the table, resting his elbow on it. His long scar made him look like such a bad boy, but his eyes spoke of the carefree, loving self he was.

Once upon a time, Annabeth had a crush on Luke. But that was before he...changed. And before she noticed everything good about Percy.

"Hi, Luke." She smiled, glad to see him after so much time. There sure was a lot of catching up to do between the boys and girls.

"Want me to sit next to you?" He asked half-heartedly. She knew he was just being polite, because he kept glancing over at Bianca's table, where an empty seat was waiting for Bianca's 'closest' friend.

"No, go sit with Bianca. I know you two have always been 'close'." She said, waving him off. "But first, give me a hug. I plan to at least hug everyone today."

He grinned and hugged her. "Thanks, Beth." He said, walking down the aisle.

Annabeth watched him sit down until she saw someone out of the corner of her eye slip in the seat next to her.

Time had treated Percy well. His black hair was somewhat long, ending at his eyebrows, and it was unruly as ever. His green eyes seemed greener, if possible. His skin was tan and clear of any blemishes. He was taller than Annabeth, and for once, didn't mind. He still had that timeless, idiotic grin she loved.

All in all, he _looked_ like the Seaweed Brain she was best friends with.

"Hi." He said, blushing a little because he caught her staring at him.

"Hey," she said. Juniper's giggle floated from the front of the classroom. Instinctively, her and Percy's eyes darted to her to make sure she was okay. She was laughing from Grover's stuttering.

They caught each other's eye and blushed.

"Force of habit." Annabeth explained.

"Reassuring myself." Percy said, sighing.

Her eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Well," he started off awkwardly, "I just like to remind myself that Juni's here. And not..somewhere else. It's good to know she beat the odds." Percy looked at Annabeth for the first real time that day and took in her beautiful surprised face. He smiled softly and put his arm around her.

"And it's good to know you're here too, Wise Girl."

And just like that, she knew he was the same boy she was best friends with.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I was happy. It was Percy, my friend since we were nine. My best friend.

Percy's left arm was around my shoulders. He was...muscular. It was a strange sensation, and I was very observant those few seconds. I noticed his dark green shirt, almost the same shade as his eyes, his dark-wash jeans with a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses peeking out, and his almost-white Nikes. He smelt good. Like the Pacific breeze.

"It's good to be here, Seaweed Brain." I said, resting my head on his arm and wrapping my hands around his waist.

"So are we still best friends?" He murmured against my hair. His breath sent shivers down my spine.

Best friends? Absolutely.

What I wanted to be? Nope.

"Now I know you're not _that_ dumb." I laughed, taking in his scent. "Of course we are! Two years isn't that long." I lied in the last sentence, but I didn't care.

We pulled away from each other.

"Great." He smiled his white-bright smile.

I grinned back. I just hoped everything would be better than camp at some points.

Don't get me wrong, camp has been the closest thing to home for me. I never knew my mom. My father married Gina, my step-mom, and had two boys with her. It seemed like a subtle way of treating me like I wasn't part of that family. I ran away and met Thalia and Luke at a park. They had run away too. We stayed together for two weeks. Then one day, a woman convinced to return home. I listened to her. She was so nice, with blond hair and gray eyes like me. She was about a dozen other adults, all who looked familiar somehow. I went home and was forbidden to see Thalia and Luke again.

For two years I didn't see them until my dad sent me to a camp because, "it is desperately important for me to go where I belong." Yeah. That hurt, making me feel like I was even more of a threat to his new family because I am dyslexic and have ADHD.

But I made the bestest of friends at Camp Half-Blood. Percy and I were the closest, however. We were inseparable until we turned thirteen and we had to go to the boarding school the camp offered. Then the boys and girls split up, unsure of what would happen, who we would be, when we met up again at high school.

But at one point, Camp had been in almost-ruin because of a gang of kids. And the sad thing is, Luke and Chris were once apart of it. But that was the past and now it's the present.

And so far, I was happy as I had been in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

There. She. Was. Blond head, gray eyes and all.

And she hadn't changed one bit. She was still my best friend.

I was so happy! But I'm too much of a man to literally jump for joy, so...yeah.

Oh, by the way, I like Annabeth. Like, _more_ than a friend. But I wasn't going to blurt that out.

Ever since we went to different schools, we'd write each other. Some were lecturing the other about their habits or traits or they'd be real I-miss-yous!

I'm not a sappy guy. No way. But I did actually miss Annabeth during my seventh and eighth grade school years. Of course, since I'm too much of a man, I would never tell her I missed her back..

What? No! There's no way you have proof!

Heh, letters? Where'd you..uh, get them?

Just kidding. I never said it. No way.

"Can I see your schedule?" Annabeth asked me.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

She just laughed and took my schedule out of my hands. She studied it for a few moments, her eyebrows scrunched together. I tried my best not to stare at her. That'd be unmanly. Yeah.

"We have almost every class together..." she said, looking up at me.

"Weird." I said. She nodded, looking behind her. I followed her gaze. Thalia was looking at Nico's schedule. Nico was trying to rip it out of her hands.

"Nico, dude, she's like five-two, you're like five-nine, dominate her!" I rolled my eyes. Nico was such a wimp.

Thalia glared at me. "Hello to you too, Perseus." I flinched from her glare.

Okay, yes, I am a dude and all, but this chick is one person you do _not_ want to get on the bad side of. I, however, will never admit that out loud. You see, Thalia and I don't exactly get along.

"Thalia Grace." I acknowledged her. She cringed at the sound of her surname. Annabeth looked warily between the both of us. I knew she didn't like us fighting. Like, physically, but I wouldn't do it now. It isn't cool to hit a girl. Except Clarisse, maybe, if she was still the same.

Nico successfully snatched his schedule back and gave Thalia a push.

"Now, Thalia," he chided, "you know it's juvenile to show a boy you like him by hurting him. We aren't in the third grade."

For a second, I could have sworn she blushed. But then again, she once told me she would show weakness when hell freezes over. It was sorta an inside joke between us.

"Nico, please, you wish I liked you. Too bad I'm not a big fan of guys who have the same jeans as their sister." She smirked, crossing her arms. Nic's jaw was hanging open. Annabeth gently closed it for him. I was gaping at Thalia. She knew what she had just done.

As soon as Thalia said that, I knew my day was gonna go downhill fast.

"WHAT?" Bianca screeched, rushing over, followed by Luke. GRR.

She inspected their pants. Her face turned the angry-red.

She turned towards me. I knew what was coming.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, AFTER YOU BOUGHT THESE PANTS FOR ME AND FIGURED OUT I ALREADY HAD THEM, YOU SAID YOU'D RETURN THEM!"

I flinched. It was one thing to push the limits with Thalia, but it was another to already be on the bad side of Bianca, especially since I live with her.

It was true, I promised her I'd return the jeans, but since they were unisex jeans, I gave them to the ever-loving-skinny-jeans Nico. Nico had promised to clean the pool for me for the rest of the summer. I couldn't argue with that hot deal.

"Well," I started smartly, tapping her nose with my pointer finger like she was a little kid having a tantrum. "I didn't do that, did I, Biancwa?" I said in a baby voice.

She just got angrier. She got right in my face and I could have counted her thick eyelashes.

"Evidently not. And now the di Angelos have matching pants. Why didn't you join in so we could be a family freak show?"

"Firstly, my last name is Jackson. And 'cause you two do a great job alone." I said.

Wrong thing to say.

Bianca was about to tackle me and maybe take my eyes out of my head when Luke (grrrr) stepped in front of us.

"Hey now. We're all together again, and we shouldn't fight." He said, holding Bianca by her shoulders. Nico was glaring at his hands very unsubtly. I, myself, wanted to rip his hands off her shoulders.

Luke was once bad.

And I once hated him.

I guess some tension stayed.

And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact Thalia _and_ Annabeth once liked him. Nothing at all.

Bianca closed her eyes and took a deep breath, like they taught her to do in yoga classes with Silena. I would know, Bianca tries to convince me and Nico to tag along all the time.

Maybe when hell freezes over, I tell her, secretly hoping Thalia never blushes.

Bianca opened her eyes and looked around, noticing that the whole gang was staring.

"Oh. Hi." She gave a little awkward wave. She glared once more at Nico and I and walked back to her table.

What is with girls?

"Freaking periods..stupid Luke...unisex skinny jeans..." Nico grumbled. Thalia actually looked _apologetic_ and I was wondering if my mother had another yoga mat in the basement for me to use.

"Oh. Bianca said things were a little tense between you three." Annabeth squeaked.

Understatement of the century.

Bianca was all, "_Like, omigosh, Luke is so great. He is good again. And handsome. And good in school. And caring. Wanna go to yoga before school starts, Percy? Maybe Annabeth will come. Wait a sec! No, hon, she won't come. Sorry. Omigosh, Luke is so awesome. I love these new skinny jeans... PERCY JACKSON, IT WAS YOUR TURN TO DO LAUNDRY. WHERE. IS. MY. SHIRT?"_

Yeah, I wish I was exaggerating.

Okay, maybe I was a little.

"She is like, in Nico and I's business all the time. Jeez. If I wanna jump off my shed into my pool, let me. Bianca." I scoffed more to myself than anyone else.

Crap, I made things awkward again.

"So..." Thalia said, looking around, zeroing in on Nico, her electric blue eyes all apologetic and shiz. She would rarely apologize out loud. It wasn't her thing.

He seemed to get the message and gave her a little smile.

Nico has a thing for Thalia. A big thing.

Don't get me wrong, Thals is gorgeous and all, but Nico fell pretty hard. He is obsessed with her goth style and short, spiky hair and blue eyes.

It was completely gross on about eighty-four levels.

"Where's our teacher?" Annabeth asked, ever the brainiac.

Right on cue, a man rolled in on a wheelchair.

All of the class, which looked more and more familiar as I thought about it, gasped.

Chiron smiled, "Your teacher is right here, Annabeth dear."

Annabeth looked like she was about to cry from excitement.

SO excited, she stuttered, which says a lot.

"I-I thought- oh my- what?- why are you here! I mean, I'm- like- oh man. What is going _on?_" She blinked.

"I second that question." Connor said feebly, looking a little disturbed. I knew he didn't like everything that has happened involving camp. His and Travis' life wasn't easy and it really must've sucked when they found out they couldn't trust their cousin, Luke. I pitied them, in a way. I don't like to see my friends hurt.

"I am your homeroom teacher." Chiron said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"_Oh._" Was all Annabeth could say to the most unacceptable answer she expected.

Chiron gave us all the I-am-so-proud-of-you-and-you-only smiles. I felt so much better seeing Chiron, despite my mixed feelings for him here.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

I knew my day was gonna be one for the books as soon as Annabeth allowed me - without complaints - an extra minute in the bathroom, applying my eyeliner. And trust me, that's about as good as I could have gotten with her that morning.

So there I was, in my amazingness, sitting next to Nico. My thoughts wandered, remembering memories I'd saved for a day I hoped wouldn't come.

I hadn't been hurt by Nico. Just Luke. I couldn't let that happen again.

So, I promised myself at camp, I wouldn't fall in love.

I didn't fall in love after that promise.

Nico was sitting next to me, staring at Chiron, his lips pursed. Nico was undeniably cute. He had scraggly black hair - the exact color of his sister and cousin's - and deep, dark almost-black eyes. He almost always had a beanie on his head. At least, two years ago he did. He had thick eyelashes. And somewhat pale skin. Bianca did too. They were like the palest Italians ever. He was about five-nine, seven inches taller than me. He had long, bony fingers. His smile was pearly and mischievous.

He was kind, when we weren't trying to murder each other over stupid things like olives vs. pineapples. He was sarcastic, which, to me, is a great trait in almost everyone. He was honest. Reliable. Loud. Caring.

The best of it all, he _listened. _And _understood._ Sure, Annabeth listened and understood almost everything. But Nico seemed to know exactly what I was feeling. And we didn't even have to talk about it sometimes. He'd just know and sit with me next to my tree (a tree called Thalia's Tree because I was up there so much. No one questioned my ownership.) and we'd hum along to Green Day. If I wanted to cry, and he always knew when I did, he'd go and hurt himself for me.

He once said to me, when we were thirteen and I was upset about out school arrangements, "_You know, Thals, I always thought it was you and me against the world._"

And I responded, leaning back against the tree bark, "_Me too, Di Angelo, me too. But then it'd be kind of an unfair fight, right?"_

_"We've all beat the odds, Thal." _He said, waving his hand over the view of eighty-or-so kids below the hill. It was a true statement, and it meant so much more to all of our lives' than anyone could know.

I nodded. _"It's you and me against the world, Nico. Are you ready?" _I stood up, brushing off the dirt. He did the same and took my hand in a friendly manner.

_"Gods, I love going into things unprepared. It makes me feel dangerous. And spontaneous. And, with you, not so alone." _He smiled and led me down the hill, my heart racing faster than a girl's should be if she swore of love from four days previous and on. I realized something that day.

I didn't fall in love after that promise.

I fell in love before the promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

"I'm here, children, because you all are the...special ones." Chiron was trying to explain while I tried not to stare at Thalia.

You, see we used to be really close. To us, words and explanations were usually overrated.

Sarcasm was cool, though.

Like now, when I blurted, "Really, Chiron, we didn't notice. What made you think we're special? The fact most of us can't read your name tag?"

Thalia snorted, which was about as I was gonna get from her after the scene with Bianca.

Chiron smiled at me, like we were all being filmed and shown to some crazy gods somewhere and we had no clue.

"Nico, this isn't a name tag. It's my receipt from my morning coffee sticking out of my pocket."

And just like that, I was reminded why Thalia deserved someone so much more cooler than me.

I flushed red and scratched my head, like Percy usually does. "I guess I just proved your case, eh?"

Chiron looked at us all sympathetically. "Children, you all know most of you are related somehow, right?"

We looked around and my eyes locked on Thalia's.

We shared the message: if we were related, we would never speak to each other again.

We like creating awkward, not experiencing it.

Soon, couples scooted away and siblings groaned. Hormonal teenagers didn't need to think of that.

Chiron seemed to get the message. "Would you like to know who's really related and why it's significant?"

We all looked around and zeroed in on Annabeth and Percy in a matter of seconds.

"Well, well, well," Thalia smirked, leaning forward and putting her hands under her chins and batting her eyelashes mockingly, "tell us, Mother and Father Campers, what shall we do? You both _are_ our leaders."

They both turned red and looked at each other.

"What? No we aren't!" Percy protested.

"Well, we do make some major decisions for the camp, Seaweed Brain. Er, we used to, at least." Annabeth, ever the voice of freaking reason said.

"Do we really wanna know?" Beckendorf asked, scooting away from his girl, Silena. He looked Chiron, then finding no answer, at Percy and Annabeth, who were whispering/bickering with their heads down.

"Come on, you two, what should we do? Ignore everything and live and possibly be incest-y or know?" Grover asked impatiently. I don't know what his beef - er, broccoli (G-man's a vegetarian)- was, Juniper isn't related to him.

Annabeth sighed, frustrated and Percy looked sympathetically at her. He knew she hated not knowing.

But do we really wanna know the truth?

"Fine, Chiron." Annabeth snapped, crossing her arms in defeat.

"Well," Chiron sighed, like this was the worst thing he could ever tell us. "One of your family member is apart of a huge business. Some are related, some aren't. You are put in this school, not because of your genetic misfortunes, but because you all need to know who you are."

"So...who are our relatives? How are they related to us?" Annabeth asked slowly.

"Well, Hades, Nico and Bianca's father is Poseidon, Percy's dad's, brother. Zeus is Thalia's father. Those three men are the leaders of Olympus&Co. Hermes, their media liaison, is Luke's dad and the Stolls', and Chris' uncle. Hermes is Hephaestus' brother, who is Charles' father. Katie is Demeter, Zues' cousin's daughter. Aphrodite, Silena's mother, is a sister to Hera, Zeus' wife. Ares is Clarisse's dad and best friends with Apollo, Will's father. Athena, the intellectual side of the company, is Annabeth's mother. Juniper is Athena's cousin's daughter and Grover is Poseidon's assistant's son.

"Do not fret. You have all encountered your relatives once in your life." Chiron said softly. We were all deep in thought.

Hades. Hades. Hades.

I knew who Chiron was talking about.

_Sirens._

_I heard the ambulance before I saw it. The sirens were blaring and my head pounding. I couldn't feel my legs, but I was very aware of Bianca, lying beside me on the ground. I opened my eyes and realized where I was. I was on the concrete of the road, my car hovering over Bianca and I. The car looked ready to tilt onto us. Glass and blood were everywhere. I couldn't keep my eyes open for long without them hurting._

_Screams._

_Someone was screaming. Screaming blood-curdling screams that shattered my heart at the first squeal. I wanted to push my eight year-old body up off the ground and find the person screaming and help them._

_Crying._

_Someone was sobbing. Heart wrenching sobs floated through the air._

_Scraping._

_It sounded like someone was pushing the glass out of their way. Grunts and groans came from the other side of the car and my half-delusional mind figured out who it was._

_My name. Bianca's name._

_Someone with an angelic voice and a slight accent was whimpering our names. I knew that voice. I loved that voice. "Nico! Bianca! Can you hear me?" She cried desperately. I couldn't find my voice.  
><em>

_Sighs._

_She came around the car, crawling on her bloody hands and knees. I willed myself to turn my head. I saw her. Her black hair was matted with blood and her eyes big and worried. She saw me and sighed. She was relieved. Then she zeroed in on Bianca and paled._

_Running._

_She was running. She was bloody and pale, and dirty and she willed herself to run over to us. She was a silhouette standing in front of me, the red-orange sunset behind her. She was an angel._

_Pants._

_Beside me, Bianca was panting, coughing up blood. She cried out. I sat up, fighting my brains will to shut down. I grabbed my sister and helped her sit up between the Angel and me._

_Ragged breaths._

_The Angel was having difficulty breathing. Bianca supported me instead of me supporting her. The Angel knelt before us and caressed our faces._

_"_Il mio angeli ," _She whispered to us. We understood her. Her brown eyes were soft and sad. I reached my hand over hers. Bianca did the same. "_Sarò sempre ti amo tanto _." _

_Men. _

_Men were shouting at us. They were telling us to stay calm and not to exert ourselves. They were watching us.  
><em>

_"_Mia cara madre _," Bianca whimpered, holding the Angel's face in the way only Bianca can hold anyone. "We love you too, right, Nico?"_

_"Forever and always, _mamma_." I cried, grabbing my mother in a hug. Bianca hugged her also._

_"One day, my children, you will understand. You will understand why I have kept you away from your father, your other family. I did what he asked me to, even though it broke my heart. I still love him. When you meet him, don't despise his flaws. He is a poor soul with a good heart, regardless of his actions. One day, you will see this and you will understand why I fell in love with a man that could never stay. You will love him in your own way, _mio angeli._ Do not hold grudges, children. It is your father's biggest flaw. Oh, dear Christ, watch over my children." She sobbed into our hair._

_"I must leave, I know it. I must. I love you both. Stay together, no matter what. I have put in my will for you to go to your aunt's house if anything happens to me. That is where you will be going. She is a kind woman, full of love. I'm sorry things have to be this way." She pulled away, wiping away our tears._

_Short, unsteady breathing._

_My mother, Maria Di Angelo, was dying._

_"Mamma?" I cried, clutching onto her shirt. _

_"Yes, my son?" She smiled sweetly, blood on her lips._

_"How can you ask for us to forgive our father? He never comes to see us!" I protested. Bianca nodded in agreement, pain in her eyes._

_My mother smiled softly. "Because forgiveness is so much more powerful than grudges. In my religion, the one your father asked me not to teach you, tells us that Our Lord will forgive us. I believe in remission for my sins. Forgiveness. Please, as my last wish, before I must go." She had tears in her eyes and blood dripping onto me. _

_"I promise, Mamma," Bianca wailed, clutching to my mother.  
><em>

_"Where are you going?" I asked. I didn't want to know. _

_My mother smiled sadly, laying down on the ground beside us, caressing our faces._

_"Home. The Lord is calling me Home."_

_"But.." I stuttered, confused at her talk of religion. "Home is where the heart is!"_

_She laughed gently. "Nico, my love, then I will be with you. Where ever you are, and God permitting, I will be there."_

_"Who is God?" Bianca demanded._

_She smiled like she was in a remake of her favorite memory._

_"God is who I wish you to see, although seeing Hades first would be my last wish."_

_"Who is Hades?" _

_"My love." My mother choked out, clutching our faces harder._

_"I love you, mamma, and I promise!" I sobbed. _

_"Oh. Love is greater than anything, remember that." She whispered, although her eyes were distant like she was telling us and someone else._

_A final breath.  
><em>

_Wails._

_I heard me wailing. And Bianca. A woman led us to a car, which took us to the police station._

_Clock ticking._

_Hours since...that. It went by slow. Bianca and I refused to leave each other. She was all I had and I was all she had. We were led into a waiting room in the hospital the police transported us to._

_Arguing._

"No,_ Hades."_

_"Poseidon, I have to see them. Oh, gods, I can't believe this is happening. My Maria.."_

_Sigh. "They are in there, but be short. They don't know you." A man snapped._

_Door creaking open._

_"Hello?" A tall, pale man with dark hair and even darker eyes walked in._

_Feet shuffling.  
><em>

_Bianca and I stared at him. We knew who it was. Our father._

_He sat down across from us after a few minutes of staring._

_He looked at Bianca, "You look so much like..her." He choked out._

_Bianca looked away, tears falling on her knees._

_I wanted to punch this guy. Why come now? Why hurt your daughter with your first words to her?_

_He looked at me. "You're both good children. She told me that much."_

_"Hades." I spat out. "We never needed you." I lied.  
><em>

_His eyes flared with anger. "I am your father don't you-"_

_"Then where were you? All our lives- we needed you. So badly sometimes. We don't know who you are. Why are you here?" Bianca sobbed. I hugged her closer._

_Hades looked away, pain in his eyes._

_"Because I want to be your father now, but I know I am not allowed to. I'm sorry."_

_"Yeah," I said bitterly. "Me too."_

_"I love you two." Hades pleaded._

_"We don't love you." I spat._

_"But we forgive you." Bianca sniffled._

_"Forgive me?" Hades looked like he was living his worst nightmare.  
><em>

_"For our mother, not you. It was the last thing she wanted." Bianca explained, sounding so much older than a regular nine year old._

_Hades' eyes widened and he went paler. He stood up._

_"I still love you both." He murmured, sounding hurt._

_"Just..go away. Leave us alone. Like always." Bianca muttered into my shoulder._

_Silenc_

_And just like that, our father walked out the the lives he was never allowed to be in._

"Nico?" Thalia whispered. The whole class was silent, probably going through the whole voodoo shiz I was just experiencing.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered, looking at Bianca, who was staring at a wall, her eyes wet.

"Nothing," She smiled softly, which wasn't common. "You don't need to say anything. I understand."

"Conversations have always been overrated with us, haven't they?" I choked.

"Well, what kind of fight would this be if we just sit back and chat all day?" She chuckled.

She remembered my promise?

She remembered my promise.

"An unfair one." I answered.

"Damn straight. Now let's stop being so..touchy touchy. It's not my thing." She made a face.

"Agreed." I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>percy POV.<strong>

Things were starting to freak me out.

Thalia and Nico were smiling. SMILING!

Annabeth was confused. CONFUSED!

I had an idea what was going. A good one. A GOOD ONE!

...

What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note. What the hell indeed! Review. Give me ideas, guesses, love.. Yeah. Review. click the button. I do reviews for review. Ignore my mistakes!<br>**


End file.
